


so into you

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing, Blind Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Noctis Lives AU, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Noctis knows that Ignis hasn’t been able to properly rest in years. It’s not just in the weary way that Ignis holds himself now. But in the way that Noctis knows how tirelessly Ignis will work. Now that the dawn is back, now that things are better now and slowing down, Ignis can have time to finally relax. There’s things they need to do now, of course, but Noctis is going to make sure that Ignis spends one day doing nothing at all.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	so into you

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic can basically be summed up to "ignis deserves nice things" which is the truth and also seems like a trend in any ignis ship I write recently.

Noctis knows that Ignis hasn’t been able to properly rest in years. It’s not just in the weary way that Ignis holds himself now. But in the way that Noctis knows how tirelessly Ignis will work. Now that the dawn is back, now that things are better now and slowing down, Ignis can have time to finally relax. There’s things they need to do now, of course, but Noctis is going to make sure that Ignis spends one day doing nothing at all. 

When Noctis walks into their room, hoping to find Ignis there, he’s disappointed to find him nowhere insight. He looks all over the citadel for him and ends up seeing him talking to a few glaives. 

Noctis sidles up next to Ignis, lacing his fingers in his. “Do you mind if I steal him?” 

The glaives bow and step away, allowing him to start dragging Ignis back upstairs to their room. 

“Noct, I was busy there,” Ignis says. “I - we both have things we must attend to.” 

“And I’d rather attend to you,” Noctis shoots back. “You need a break, Iggy. Come on, let me take care of you.” 

Ignis sighs. “Fine, if you must. But I’m doing--”

“No, you’re not, and I can tell,” Noctis cuts him off. “I can always tell.”

Ignis sighs again, but lets Noctis continue to lead him through the halls. 

Noctis leads him into their bathroom, where he stops Ignis right in front of the large tub. He sets his hands on Ignis’ shoulders. “I ran us a bath. You are going to soak in this tub, and then we’re going to bed.” 

“It’s morning,” Ignis starts to protest. 

“One day, Igs,” Noct says. “One day won’t hurt us. I have no obligations yet as King. I don’t need to sit on that throne yet.” 

“Fine, alright, I understand your point.”

“Good.” Noctis starts fiddling with the buttons on Ignis’ shirt, but Ignis bats his hands away, saying how he can do it himself. Noctis knows he’s capable, but he wants to unwrap Ignis. Peel away his clothes and take care of him, show him how much he’s loved and appreciated. Noctis steps closer, pushes Ignis’ hands away and says, “Let me.” 

Ignis’ breath leaves him on a harsh exhale. He lets Noctis slowly unbutton his shirt. When Noctis goes for his pants, Ignis grabs a hold of his shoulders for balance so he can step out of them. He laces their fingers together again, letting Ignis step into the tub. Ignis sighs deeply as he settles down in the warm water. Noctis doesn’t waste time undressing before he gets in as well, settling in behind Ignis. 

He wraps his arms around Ignis’ middle, resting his head on his shoulder. “This is nice, right?” 

It takes a moment before Ignis replies, “It’s lovely.” 

“You need a day to relax,” Noctis tells him, pressing a soft kiss against the side of Ignis’ neck. “You’ve been working nonstop for years. Give yourself a break.” 

“There are no breaks when you must help the people during a time of darkness,” Ignis says, and yeah, that’s true. 

“But we brought back the dawn. It’s safe now, give yourself time to breathe.” 

Ignis is quiet for the longest time. When he does speak, it’s when Noctis is softly combing a hand through his hair. 

“I love you more than you know,” Ignis says, finding Noctis’ hand where it lies against his stomach. “During the ten years, I feared we’d lose you forever. The ring gave me visions of your death.” 

“Shh, hey I’m here still,” Noctis assures him. “Not going anywhere now.” 

“No, you are not,” Ignis agrees. “Not if I have any say in the matter.” 

Noctis presses his smile against Ignis’ hair. “I love you, too.” 

Ignis shifts around until he can kiss Noctis, soft and sweet. They kiss until Noctis can start to feel Ignis slowly begin to relax.

They stay in the bath for the longest time. Noctis is content to sit here with Ignis in his arms for as long as Ignis will allow it. Ignis doesn’t even protest when Noctis starts washing him. They get out of the bath when Noctis can tell their hands are wrinkling from being in the water for too long. He carefully helps Ignis out of the tub and wraps him up in the fluffiest towel they have. He even manages to pull a laugh out of him when Noctis pulls him close with it. Noctis kisses him, slow and deep, and Ignis’ hands settle on Noctis’ hips. 

When they make it to the bed, they do so in a tangle of limbs. Ignis immediately seeks his mouth out, pulling him into another long kiss, his hands cupping Noctis’ face like he thinks Noctis is someone to be cherished. It’s in the gentle way that he holds Noctis close, the way his hands roam over Noctis’ skin like he can barely get enough of him. Noctis feels the same way. If he had it his way, they’d stay wrapped up in bed every day. But they have responsibilities to attend to. One day of doing nothing won’t hurt them, and Noctis is determined to show Ignis that.

Maybe then they can get a break more often.

When Noctis wraps a hand around Ignis’ cock, Ignis gasps into his mouth, his hands holding tight to Noctis’ hips enough to bruise. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Ignis asks. “A relaxing bath and then get me splayed out on our bed?”

“Guilty,” Noctis replies with a smirk. Ignis tries to lean back in for another kiss, but Noctis pulls away and starts kissing his way down Ignis’ chest. He peers up at Ignis through a curtain of hair, seeing the flush on Ignis’ face and the way his mouth hangs open. 

Ignis might not be able to see him, but he can feel it as Noctis presses kiss after kiss against his chest, at the little nips Noctis will occasionally do with his teeth, and feel exactly where Noctis is heading. Noctis revels in every gasp that falls from Ignis’ lips. All Noctis wants to do is get his mouth around Ignis’ dick, get him off nice and slow. But when Ignis cups the side of his face, stopping him just before he gets to his goal, Noctis stops, lips pressed against his lower stomach. 

“Come here,” Ignis urges, and starts tugging Noctis up, up until they’re face to face again. Noctis presses his body against Ignis’, moaning when their dicks brush together. 

“I’m supposed to be making you feel good,” Noctis tries to argue, but it falls flat, especially when Ignis’ hands grip his ass and tug him forward. Noctis stutters out a moan when they rub together. 

“You are,” Ignis assures him. 

Ignis spreads him, but doesn’t do anything more than get Noctis to roll his hips. Noctis bites his lip, his left hand reaching out to grab the lube he knows is tucked underneath the pillow. He put there this morning, just in case he managed to get today to work out in his favor. When he puts it in Ignis’ hand, he watches the smile spread on his face. 

Ignis puts one hand on the back of Noctis’ head, pulling him down for another kiss. When he feels two fingers rub against his hole, slick with lube, Noctis can’t help the moan that escapes. Ignis murmurs praises into his mouth as he wastes no time pressing a finger in. No matter how many times they do this, Noctis still can never get enough of feeling the way Ignis’ fingers feel stretching him open. Ignis has always been good with his hands; in combat and other things, but especially in the bedroom. He always knows how to press his fingers just right, working Noctis open until Noctis is begging for his cock. 

Right now is no different, as Noctis cries out when Ignis presses in with two fingers, thrusting them in and out while kissing Noctis like he’s perfectly content to just finger him until he comes. But as Ignis eventually presses in with three, pressing on that bundle of nerves that has Noctis on the brink, moaning loud and pressing back against Ignis’ fingers, he just wants more. 

He wants to come on Ignis’ cock, and he voices as much, which just earns him a low chuckle from Ignis. 

“I love you,” Ignis declares as Noctis bats his hands away. 

Noctis says it back as he starts lowering himself. He loves it like this, where he can look down and see what kind of effect he has on him. Once seated, Noctis rolls his hips, just a short little roll that has Ignis clutching at his hips and Noctis moaning at how deep Ignis feels inside of him. They both don’t last long as they both seek their pleasure. Noctis keeps one hand against Ignis’ chest and another gripping tight to the bedding as he fucks himself on Ignis’ dick. Noctis comes with Ignis’ name on his lips, moaning it into Ignis’ mouth as they kiss. Ignis doesn’t last much longer, following soon after Noctis. 

When Noctis collapses beside him, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, already feeling half asleep, Ignis’ laugh catches his attention. 

“Falling asleep already?” Ignis asks. 

Noctis swats a hand at him, which Ignis catches easily. No matter what, he can always find Noctis, knowing him so well, even if they spent ten years apart. Even before Ignis lost his eyesight, Noctis knew he could find him in pitch darkness. It’s always been as if they’re attached by an invisible string, and all Ignis needs is to tug it to know Noctis’ whereabouts. It pulls at Noctis’ heart strings, filling him with so much warmth at the idea of soulmates. It’s the only thing he can think of to explain it. Noctis would go to the ends of Eos for Ignis, and he knows Ignis would do the same. 

And anyway, Ignis has already done just that, ten years ago. 

“Nap time,” Noctis tells him as he scoots closer, curling up against Ignis’ side. 

“It’s always nap time for the King,” Ignis says, a laugh in his voice. 

Noctis smiles. “If I could, nap time would be law. Everyone should take a nap.” 

“I love you,” Ignis says, pressing a kiss against Noctis’ hair. “Always and forever, my darling.” 

“And I love you,” Noctis replies easily. “Sleep time, and then lets do that again.” 

Ignis’ laugh a moment later warms Noctis’ chest. “This was your plan to get me to have a day off? A bath, sex, nap, and more sex?” 

“Yes, that’s it.” Noctis pats him on the chest. “Sleep, you deserve it.” 

“Okay,” Ignis says, voice soft. “As you wish.” 

Noctis falls asleep feeling it as Ignis runs a hand through his hair. He’s pretty sure he’s succeeded in getting Ignis to take a break. And just maybe, he can get Ignis to take a day off more often.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairestzack). I also run a [ffxv discord](https://discord.gg/8HrrTu9)!


End file.
